Visiting A Host Club
by aiza-chan
Summary: Two rich girls bring a friend to the host club.Introductions,scemes,cake,and Nekozawa? What will happen on that girl's first day w the guys? OCs and slight pairings very very very slight pairings! HaruxHika and OcxKao maybe not,but 2 to 3 possible chapter
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:__ Thanks Jennifer ) for fixing it up a bit...no flames plz it burns my ideas. if any complaints or mistakes we made ill edit the story for u(complaints I will check) :D_

_Jennifer:__ fasho fasho… (I have magic fire powers) I know the meaning to FLAME muwhahaha_

_OCs:_

_Komatsu,Shino_

_Matsuo, Ayono_

_Hamada, Ryoko_

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Visitor Drops By

**(OC POV)**

"Guys I don't wanna go!" I said trying to break free from my friends' strong grip as they were pulling me to toward two large doors. Above was a sign that read 3rd Music Room.

"Don't worry it will be fun!" said Shino holding my left hand.

"Yeah! The club has so many cute guys!" said Ryoko holding my right hand.

"That's what _you_ like Ryo-chan..." I sighed, as I broke free from their hands.

"Awww why dont you come in with us?" said Ryoko.

"Because! You abduct me from school when I wasn't looking, and held me prisoner in your limo blindfolded!" I yelled.

"You make us sound like kidnappers" frowned Shino.

"But if we asked you, you might've said no the first time…" Ryoko whined.

"Well it's not my fault you guys always come in the middle of class to ask!"

Shino frowned "I guess if you don't go in for us, will u do it for dessert?."

"Oh yea! Todays specialty is tiramisu!" said Ryoko.

"Tiramisu?"

"Yea it's an Italian dessert made with biscuits soaked in coffee and cream and chocolate powder on top"

"That doesn't really sound good" I said imagining what the thing looks like.

"Sounds like a pile of dirt with whipped cream on top"

"Oh come on! You'll love it when you try it!" said Shino.

"No way!"

"If you won't do it for dessert,can youj at least do it for us Ayono?" said Ryoko.

"Fine"I said

"YAY!" the two said hugged me both and at the same time crushing my lungs.

"Ok...that's enough hugging to death now…" I said barely breathing.

They both giggled and walked to the two doors the two were trying to push me into earlier.

"Ok! So you ready to go in Ayono?" Both of them held a handle getting ready to open the two doors.

"Whatever, but your guys owe me a day off from your plans"I said.

Ryoko giggled, "Don't worry, we promise!"

"Ok ready Ryoko?"

"Ready Shino!"

"Ok! 1…2…3!" Shino said as both of them opened the doors.

As they opened the doors, bright light and escaping rose petals came out of the room as a group of voices began to speak.

* * *

_"Welcome"_

* * *

When the light faded, there stood 7 guys and one of them was sitting down.

We walked in, with Shino holding my arm.

The blonde boy that was sitting down came up from his seat, "Ah Princess Hamada and Princess Komatsu why, you came early this evening" he kissed their hands. They both blushed when he did that. I was behind Shino looking at him blankly. I began to speak to him.

"Why were there petals flying out of the room?"

"Oh, I see you brought a guest here," the blonde-boy said.

"Yes Tamaki-sempai, this is Matsuo,Ayono" Shino pulled me from behind.

"Hey!"

"She is from the same school Haruhi-kun was in and will be attending here next year".

"So another exceptional-special student" said Tamaki.

"Um yes, we came early to ask you of a favor," continued Shino.

"Ask away" Tamaki gestured his hands.

"We suppose you can give her a tour of your club?" said Ryoko.

"Of course we can! I'll do anything for my favorite customers," Tamaki said in exaggeration as they blushed once more.

"And I suppose that you say that to everyone? What are you a womanizer?" I said to Tamaki. Two twin boys started laughing behind him.

"She's got you there, Lord!" said one.

"Haha really good!" said the other but with a lighter tone.

Tamaki had no comment and resorted to his spot in a dark corner mumbling stuff like, "I don't look like a womanizer do I?…"

"Ayono that was mean!" said Ryoko as the twins were poking their Lord.

"I didn't mean too…" I said feeling guilty walking to where the twins were to poking the "lord's" frozen body to see if he was okay. One of the twins saw me behind them, walked to me, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry he'll be out of it soon," said the twin with the light-toned voice. He just smiled at me as I returned one back to him. Once he saw I was okay, he returned to his brother and his lord's side.

When he came back, his brother began to speak out loud.

"Yea it wasn't as worse as the time Haruhi called him abnoxi-thunk". A silver platter was thrown on the twin's head.

"Oww!"

"Watch what your saying or I'll throw a bigger one at your head!" A brown-haired boy in the back said.

"I think you should start on the tour, before the other guests arrive" said a handsome dark-haired man wearing glasses. His expression was somewhat nice, even though I can tell he meant that in a rude way.

"Ummm…ok" I said.

"I guess we'll come back when the club opens," said Shino as she and Ryoko headed for the door.

"No wait! You guys are leaving me with these boys by myself?" I was pointing at the depressed Tamaki on the floor.

"Don't worry Ayono, they'll take good care of you! See ya later!" said Ryoko as they closed the door.

"Wait- dammit…" I cursed once they left the room.

"Don't worry you'll have a good time!" said the two twin brothers patting my head from behind.

"I guess we didn't introduce you to the club members, huh?" said the soft-toned twin said.

"Club? What kind of club is this anyway?"I said putting thier hands off my head.

"1) the beautiful looks that attract attention…" The twin brothers said in unison.

"2) The fearless rich men…" The man with glasses said.

"3) The gentleman ship that…," a tall man in the room said.

"Cannot overlook the evil in this world!" The smallest boy finished, before taking a spoon full of cake into his mouth.

Tamaki snapped back into reality with anime-style sparkles swirling near his face, "We are the Ouran High School Host Club!"

"I still don't get it," I said looking at Tamaki confused.

"I used to too, but you'll get used to it," said the same boy who had thrown a platter at one of the twins. He was placing teacups on the tables as he said that.

Then the dark-haired, boy wearing glasses announced, "So which type do you prefer?"

"What do you mean?"

"Our Host Club makes use of our individual features and answers our customers' needs as our basic strategy since your are our newest customer.

"Newest customer?"

"Starting with the 'prince type' Suou, Tamaki," Tamaki came over to the boy in glasses.

"We have the wild type, Morinozuka, Takashi…" the tall man in the room walked over to Tamaki and the boy in glasses.

"The loli-shota type, Haninozuka, Mitsukuni…" the small blonde boy in the room, carried a pink bunny and swung around me, before he walked over to Takashi and climbed onto his shoulders.

"The little devil type, the Hitachiin brothers…"

The two boys appeared behind me and patted my head again, "Im Hikaru and this is my brother Kaoru".

The boy with glasses continued his introductions, "the cool type, Ootori, Kyouya and among the many variations we pride ourselves of." he bowed slightly, as I took that he introduced himself.

"Then, the honor student and natural rookie, Haruhi"

The same boy, that I figured to be Haruhi, smiled to me.

Tamaki began to talk happily. "And I, the king of this club, am a proud father of Fujioka, Haruhi!"

I looked at him confused, "Wait! You're his father. Not to be rude again…but don't you think you're too young to conceive at that age. You two are both in high school, too".

"For the last time you're not my dad!" Haruhi said coming closer to me. I noticed his big round eyes that are comparable to the eyes of a girl—he looked more like a girl than a boy.

"Awww Haruhi! Don't act like that in front of a customer it's rude!" he whimpered to Haruhi.

"Whatever, Tamaki-sempai" Haruhi said.

_Fujioka, Haruhi…that name is so familiar._

I kept scratching my head, trying to remember that name. I looked over to Haruhi, and it seemed he was thinking to himself, too.

"I got it!" Haruhi and I said in unison. I didn't realize I was speaking my mind. All of the host club members looked our way. Then Haruhi and I took each other's hands and looked at each other.

Haruhi started, "You're Matsuo, Ayono!"

"Haruhi-chan, long time no see! Last I remember you, you had long hair. What happened?"

"The day before I transferred here, a little boy got gum in my hair. It was irritating, so I got it cut."

"Oooohh, I like your hair now. It suits you!"

I noticed that the guys behind us, as we continued talking, were surprised. Even that Kyouya, the serious looking one out of all of them, was shocked but kept his face hidden behind the light of his glasses. He pushed up his glasses and started jotting down notes in his folder.

Tamaki, as a "parent" stood up, "How did you know that Haruhi was a girl?"

"Haruhi-chan and I went to the same school. I thought Ryo-chan told you this…"

_**(Tamaki pov)**_

(Tamaki had a sudden flashback)

"_Yes Tamaki-sempai, this is Ayono. She came from the same school Haruhi-kun was in. We came early to ask of a favor,"_

(End of flashback)

**(OC pov)**

He chuckled with embarrassment from raising his voice and making a fool of himself, "hehehe, I knew that!"

I, as well as everyone, knew that he was lying.

Haruhi sounded sarcastic, "There, there sempai." She patted his shoulder.

I giggled at the silliness of the club's "king" while Kyouya approached me with a smirk on his face.

"Miss Matsuo who do you want as a guide for your tour of the club?" he said

"What?"

"As a new-found customer we want you to pick your designated host."

"Oh I see..."

Suddenly, Mitsukuni jumped off Takashi's shoulders and started jumping up and down in front of me,

"Ooo, ooo, pick me! Pick me!" he said swinging his bunny up in the air.

"No choose us!" said Hikaru and Kaoru pointing at themselves.

"Princess Ayono I know who you are going to pick," Tamaki took my hand and kneeled on one leg, "and its m-" .

"Think before you speak sempai" said Haruhi covering his mouth and pulling him away from me.

_What a relief _I thought.

"Ummm Kyouya-kun?" I said.

"Yes Miss Matsuo?"

"Is it ok if I tell you who I choose? You can tell the others who I picked after. And can you not call me Miss Matsuo? It makes me feel like I'm an old lady."

"Sure Ayono, whatever you say" said Kyouya with another mischievous smirk. Somehow I shouldn't have trusted him.

"Ok" I said as he leaned to his side as I told him who I choose, _"_Haruhi" I whispered.

After I told Kyouya, he stood up and began to get attention from the other members.

"Ayono has chosen her guide" he said as the others listened intently. "She has chosen Kaoru" he said with his same smirk.

"Me?" said Kaoru.

"Huh?" I said.

Kyouya just smiled "We should leave them alone, after all we will be a interference to them and her visit here" he said.

"But I wanted to do it!" said Mitsukuni as the tall Takashi tried calming him down.

"Your annoying our guest Mitsukuni."

"Awwww!" he whined. "Hey Ayo-chaaaan!" he yelled as he was running to me.

"Yes Mitsukuni-kun?"

"Just call me Huni!" he said waving his bunny in the air.

"Ok Huni-kun" I smiled at him.

"Since I can't go show you around you can borrow Usa-chan!" he said happily as he handed me his pink bunny.

"Oh thank you he's very cute Huni-kun! I'll take good care of Usa-chan." I said looking at Huni's warm expression.

"We should get going now the others are already at the door" said Takashi grabbing Huni's hand.

"Ok! Bye-bye Ayo-chan, Kao-chan!!!" said Huni.

"Have a good time" said Kyouya closing the door.

"Wait! I picked Haruhi!" I said trying to grab the door but I was too late the door was shut. "Great he even locked the door on us" I said moving the knob but the door was slammed shut.

"That's the shadow king for you" chuckled Kaoru.

"And what the hell are you laughing about!" I said agitated.

**On the Other Side of the Door…**

Kyouya closed the door behind him and turned his key in the knob to lock. On the other side you can even hear Ayono yelling at the door.

_Great he even locked the door on us._

Kyouya just smiled and put the key in his pocket and faced his fellow members with his folder at hand.

"Hey Kyouya-sempai" said Haruhi looking confused.

"What is it Haruhi?" said Kyouya writing down notes in the pages of his folder.

"You said that Ayono chose Kaoru but she really chose me. Why did you change her decision?"

Kyouya stopped writing and closed his folder.

"Well it wouldn't be fun now wouldn't it?" he smiled.

"But why did you do that?" said Hikaru with the same puzzled look Haruhi had made.

"It quite simple. Since you Haruhi are together, then Kaoru needs someone too so he won't get jealous of you and be happy with someone else."

"What? My daughter is not dating that boy!" Tamaki outburst.

Hikaru blushed and looked away from Haruhi beside him.

"Huh?" said Haruhi.

"So doesn't that mean your hooking them up?" said little Huni on top Mori's shoulders.

"No, it's just a small game of matchmaker"

"Isn't that the same thing?" said Hikaru bluntly.

"No, anyway let's go get something to eat before we open the club. Any suggestions?"

"Let's go to the bakery!"

"How about ice cream?"

"No! The commoner's market! We need more instant coffee for our guests." said Tamaki.

"Good idea Tama-chan! Haruhi are you coming?" Huni smiled.

"Sure why not" Haruhi shrugged her shoulders and followed the guys.

"Hey Haruhi"

"Yes Tamaki-sempai"

"Where's the market?"

* * *

_A/N: So watcha think? There's another chapter coming up soooo comment plz! Again no flames TT(Tell me if I made mistakes plzplzplzplzplz thanks!)_

_Jennifer: Hehehehe!! And go easy on this fanfic please. This is our aiza's first fanfic…and she's quite a newbie. It's not comment, it's Review! Please review people._


	2. Chapter 2 :O

aiza-chan: hello again

_aiza-chan: hello again! if anyone has complaints pleaaaase tell me so i can try to fix it :D im such a newb! Second chapter here so ready,set, READ! Oh and sorry for the...loooong wait! Grrrr stupid procrastination! Anyways...Merry Christmasssss(I am really late --''') !_

_BabieLuvly 101 AKA Jennifer: Hello...for those who dont know me, yes the great Jennifer (triumphant music playing),...I am also a writer on fanfiction. And yes that is my username. ANYWAYSSSSSS What the hell...that was gay..."ready, set, READ!" what the hell is that..._

_aiza-chan: PSSSHHHH...just jealous!_

**DISCLAIMER:** Ouran belongs to Hatori Bisco not me :D but if it did, it would have a 2nd season! hahahaha j/k j/k

BabieLuvly101: HELL YEAH! shoot...if you did own...YOU BETTER HAVE A 2nd SEASON...you didnt even finish our comic DX

aiza-chan: hahaha it will be a looong time before that 2nd season came out and toooo badddd :D and plz plz plz don't kill me,your lucky i did finish it :)p/s:I tries making this chapter super extra long to make up for the time I wasted on school, hw, and lets not forget internet! …oh don't they have a 2nd season coming up soon?!

* * *

**An hour later...**

"Wasn't that fun Haruhi?" Tamaki said happily eagerly poking his straw through a box of juice.

"It would be if you carry some of these groceries you made us carry, Sempai..." Haruhi said struggling to carry her share of grocery bags.

"Yeahhhh it was your idea, why don't you carry some of this crap?" whined Hikaru carrying two bags in both of his hands.

"When I figure out where to put this straw in this commoner's juice, I will!" Tamaki fidgeted the straw poking everywhere on the surface of the box.

"I think you're supposed ta poke it here Tama-chan!" Huni pointed at the circle on the box. "Right Takashi?" yelled Huni.

"Ah" replied Mori as he took the juice box from Tamaki and poked the straw into the hole.

"Thank you Mori-sempai!" Tamaki took the box back and began drinking his juice.

"I always thought you were supposed to poke the picture because that's the flavor" Hikaru stared at the picture of the apple on the box.

Haruhi just sighed "Damn rich bastards...How about you Kyouya-sempai? Why aren't you holding any bags?" Haruhi asked.

"Because I can't write down important notes when I'm carrying grocery bags," Kyouya quickly stated while he pushed up his glasses.

"But you're not writing anything now"

"I'll be ready if anything does happen"

"Whatever" Haruhi sighed again.

**Third Music Room**

"We made it just in time before opening!" Tamaki said as he looked at his watch.

"You guys have to put away some of the groceries before we open ok?" Kyouya said as he took out the keys and opened the door. When he opened it, all eyes were on two figures in the room.

"..."

"Go Kaoru!" Hikaru cheered.

"Man! I dropped my juice!"

"Hey Takashi? What's Kao-chan and Ayo-chan doing?"

"They're sleeping" Takashi said bluntly.

"Oh"

Kyouya just smirked and wrote down notes.

The host club stood there watching one of the Hitachin twins and they're newly found guest sleeping on a couch. Ayono's head was resting on Kaoru's chest as his arm was around her waist.

**(OC POV)**

_"Go Kaoru!"_

_"Man! I dropped my juice!"_

_"Hey? Takashi? Whats Kao-chan and Ayo-chan doing?"_

_"They're sleeping"_

_"Oh"_

_"Mhmm" I stirred hearing the noises._

_"Hey there waking up!"_

"Huh?" I rubbed my eyes and saw it was Huni-kun staring at me.

"Huni-kun...what are you doing?"

"I want to ask you the same thing Ayo-chan" Huni-kun smiled as I looked at my surrounding to see I was in a sleeping Kaoru's arms and everyone was just standing around watching me. I calmly took his arms off my waist and sat up.

"Oi, Kaoru-kun...wake up!" I lightly slapped his face.

"Huh?" He stirred.

"Kaoru! Nice job!" His brother gave him a wink and thumbs up.

Kaoru just stared at him blankly, still sleepy, "What are you talking about?"

His brother kept a smirk on his face, "You know what I'm talking about, you sly dog!"

Tamaki cupped my face, "I'm sorry you had to be taken away by this tramp"

"What the hell are you talking about Lord...I'm not a tramp!"

I slapped his hand away, "You guys got the wrong idea!"

Haruhi stepped forward, "So what exactly did happen?"

Hikaru's mischievous smirk faded, "Yeahhh! What exactly were you two doing...on a couch...sleeping together...for an hour...alone?"

"Gosh...you make it sound so exaggerated Hikaru-kun! Well, last I remember we were talking and I got bored...so I fell asleep"

Tamaki had his fist to his chin, "Interesting!"

Kyouya wrote more into his folder.

"So what's your excuse, Kaoru?" His brother asked him, "Did your arms just 'magically' wrap themselves around Ayono's waist" He winked again.

Kaoru blushed remembering, "Well she was about to fall off the couch when she fell asleep. And I guess, I fell asleep trying to keep her from falling after that."

"Really? Oh I'm sorry Kaoru-kun!" I said quickly. How embarrassing, "No, no its fine!" he said shaking his hands in the air.

"Awwww they're embarrassed!" smirked Hikaru.

"No we're not!" Kaoru and I said in unison.

"Excuse me" Kyouya interrupted, "Its almost time for us to open, so go put away the groceries Hikaru and Haruhi, the rest of you get ready, Ayono-san, follow me"

"How come you didn't tell us sooner?" Tamaki asked.

"Because you never listen till last minute"

"Come on Taka-chan! Let's get the cake!"

"Ah"

"Why do I always get stuck with you?" grumbled the two carrying the bags of groceries.

--

**(Still OC POV)**

**after eeeeveryone got ready...**

The doors of the 3rd music room are now open as many girls in their bright yellow uniforms walked in.

"Welcome" said the host club members posed in an orderly fashion.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" said all the girls looking at their princely outfits

_...so that how most girls are at this school_

"I-I love y-your outfit Tamaki-kun"

"No my dear princess" He cupped her chin, "...it is you I love" _I'm gonna have to listen to this next year? ugh..._

I really loved their costumes especially Haruhi's blue suit but Tamaki insisted on me wearing the pink Victorian outfit that Haruhi refused. Automatically I said yes. Love to dress up ;) Tamaki told me the he was "supposedly" going to introduce the new commoner/special student...-.-" I just stood near Kyouya wearing a dark purple costume.

_I'm bored _"Umm Kyouya-kun, I left something in the other room, can I go get it?"

"Go ahead, just come back before Tamaki introduces you"

"Ok"

**(Kaoru's POV)**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" the obvious customers always scream. "Hikaru, Kaoru, you guys look so kawaii in your matching outfits!"

"Thank You!" Hikaru and I said together. _Where is Ayono going?_

"Kaoru? Something wrong?" Hikaru looked at me with a 'something's-suspicious' look.

"Huh? No, not at all! I just need to check on…something…yeah!"

"Okay then..."

**(Ayono's POV)**

"Ahhh, now this is more like it" I said happily sewing on the Ouran patch to the blazer, "...aaaaand finished! Awww Usa-chan, you look so handsome!"

Usa-chan almost looked like it was blushing as it wore its own newly made Ouran uniform.

"There you are!" I turned to the voice that called. The door opened, it's Kaoru.

"Oh hey, Kaoru!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Finishing up on Usa-chan's uniform"

**(Kaoru's POV)**

"Wow...looks great!" I said.

"Thanks! Oh, and thanks for finding the material for Usa-chan's blazer...where'd you get it?"

**FlAsHbAcK**

**While everyone was changing into our prince outfits...**

"Come on Haruhi! Just put on the dress for daddy" happily says Tamaki showing the pink Victorian dress.

"No"

"Come on"

"No!" Haruhi runs out of the room while Tamaki follows.

I snatched Tamaki's blazer.

"That was pretty easy..."

**EnD oF fLaShBaCk**

I sweat dropped, "Heh...that's a secret..."

Kyouya stepped inside the room,"...sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but Kaoru...GET BACK TO WORK..."

"Heh heh sorry"

**(OC POV)**

"…"

_He's scary..._

I followed Kyouya and Kaoru out. The chaos has somewhat ended when I came out. All the girls were seated in groups with one of the host members.

"I gotta go...I'm sure Huni will love it" Kaoru winked and returned to his customers with Hikaru.

"So which host will you choose?" Kyouya asked.

"Oh, well, I haven't thought about it yet"

"Hmm..I see" he pushed his glasses up and gave me a warm smile; I bet this would be his unnoticeable fake smile.

"Tell you what, I'll give you time to think about it right now, and I'll receive your answer after we close up. How does that sound Ayono-san?"

"Perfect! Thank you Kyouya-kun"

"My pleasure, since you're still deciding, why don't you look around and check the host members out"

"Ok, talk to you later" I left Kyouya at his desk while I moved to the closest table close to me-- Huni and Mori.

"Ayo-chan!" Huni said with a mouthful of cake and Mori, cleaning his mouth.

"Hi Huni-kun! Thank you for letting me borrow Usa-chan"

"Your welcome!" Huni said as I gave him his pink bunny.

Huni was incredibly surprised and happy, "WOW Usa-chan! You look so cute!"

"You like it? I made it myself"

"Thank you, Ayo-chan! Isn't he cute guys?" He raised his uniformed bunny to Mori and the guests.

"Kawaii!!" shrieked the girls.

"Cute" said Mori handing Huni a tiramisu cake.

"Thank you, Takashi!" Huni began devouring the cake while my stomach started growling.

"Um Huni-kun, can I have some of that tiramisu too?"

"Sure! Anything for you Ayo-chan!"

"Yay!" Mori handed me a slice of tiramisu and a fork. I gladly dug my fork in and put it close to my mouth.

"Ahhhh-"

"Ayono! There you are!"

"Aww you look so cute in that dress! It fits you"

I looked behind me to see Ryoko an Shino holding onto my shoulders.

"Oh, hi Ryo-tan ,Shi-chan! I want to tell you something!"

"What is it?" they both said.

"ahem..." I cleared my voice, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING LEAVING ME HERE WITH THESE IDIOTS…well maybe just that idiot over there" I pointed to Tamaki, oblivious to what I said.

"Chill Ayono...you're still here, which means you're enjoying yourself" Ryoko raised her hands up in defense.

"Yeah, relax...take a chill pill...did you eat your tiramisu?" Shino asked.

"NO! You guys almost made me eat the fork!"

"Well, that's too bad..." said Ryoko

"Well gotta go!"

Shino headed over to Huni and Ryoko headed over to Mori.

"And I wonder why I hang around with those idiots…"

I sighed and headed over to Hikaru and Kaoru's table since I didn't want to see Tamaki at all.

"Hi Kao-whoa my god!"

I shouldn't look, but it was right there!

"Hikaru, that was mean!" Kaoru started crying

"Im sorry Kaoru," he cupped his chin, "it was just a joke, do you forgive me?"

"KYAAAAAA!!"

"What the hell?" I stared in disbelief.

"Oh Ayono-chan, I didn't see you there"

"Dammit Kaoru you messed up the routine!" I heard Hikaru whisper.

"Who's she?" demanded the customer.

"Oh this is Ayono, she the new special student" said Hikaru

"Oh, that's why she's never heard of the twin's forbidden love"

_What the fk?! These girls are into fan service? What next pimp?_

"Hey Ayono, you okay?" Asked the twins as they patted my head.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine as long as you guys don't do yaoi"

"KYAAAAA"

"...I've said too much…" The two just laughed and ran their hand through my hair messing it up.

"Hey, why don't we play 'Guess Who's Hikaru Game' !"

"YAYY!!" The ladies squealed.

"O...k then"

The twin put on identical hats from their pockets and ran around in circles.

"Okay! Which is Hikaru, which is Kaoru!" Said the twins.

"The one on the left in Hikaru! And the one on the right is Kaoru!" The ladies guessed.

"ERRRR wrong!" they both said.

They mixed up again.

"What about you Ayono? Which is Hikaru, which one is Kaoru?" they said.

"I think you are Hikaru" I said pointing to the left.

"Wrong!"

"I didn't get it right?"

"Nope!" both said laughing and I started to cry.

"(sniffle) WAHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Are you okay?"

"You alright?"

All the girls came over to me

"That was mean! Even for you guys!" Kaoru came over to me kneeling down to see my face.

"Im sorry Ayono-chan are you ok?!"

I got up from the floor "Aha! He's Hikaru and you're Kaoru!"

"Hey that's cheating" said Hikaru

"Sucks for you!" I said running away in my poofy dress

"Come back here!" They ran after me.

"You guys dont want to be late for work again, do you?"said Kyouya appeared from nowhere.

"n-no"

"good" he smiled and walked away.

"So close..." I heard Hikaru say.

I ran towards Haruhi's table luckily she was on break.

"Hey Ayono" she said sipping her tea

"Hey Haruhi –ah!"I tripped over my dress

"are you ok?" Haruhi lended me a hand.

"ahh, thanks"

"No problem"

We sat down at her table and served herself and I some tea.

"So, what's up?"

"Haruhi...how can you stand these guys? Their a bunch of rich idiots, well, except Kyouya, but still"

"First time meeting them wasn't easy for me either"

"Really?"

"Yup" she sipped her tea.

"First I knocked over a vase, then I became in their debt for a million dollars on that stupid thing"

"A million for a vase?"

"They were going to sell it for money"

"Ehh? Don't they have enough money?"

"Aparently not. Now I have to pay off my debt with customers..." she sighed. "856 customers to go..."

"I feel sorry for you"

"Heh, thanks for being the first. But you know, this place has some good times too it gets hectic, but it's a lot of fun once you get to know them more. They're like a bunch of kids"

"I agree with you on that" we both laughed.

"Oh, my breaks over I don't want to add more on my debt, do you want anymore tea Ayono?"

"It's fine, talk to you later Haruhi"

"You too, oh and thanks for wearing that dress, you saved me"

"It's fine! I love dressing up" I said happily as Haruhi smiled at me and left to clean up the table.

Tamaki appeared out of nowhere.

"There you are Ayono!"

"Eep!" I tried to runaway but his grip on me was too tight.

"So where were you when I was about to introduce you to everyone?"

"I got bored...so I left..."

"Aww that wasn't nice! I wanted to show you to my customers but I guess its better late than never, come on!"

He dragged me to a bunch of anxiously girls waiting on Tamaki.

"Tamaki, where have you been?"

"Why is she wearing a costume I want one too!"

"Tha't unfair!"

"Girls, Girls, calm down, this is the special student I've beenwanting to show you! This is Matsuo, Ayono she went to school with Haruhi. She'll be starting classes next semester with us so please be nice to her. Ayono?"

"…Hi"

"So how's it like to go to a 'public school'?"

"I heard there isn't any culinary chefs that make you meals, is it true?"

"Yea, usually I make my own…" I looked at them weird.

"WOW!!"

"What a independent girl!"

"Is it hard to make your own food?"

"No, not really, usually I just make onigiri" I blinked.

"What's that? Can you teach us to make it?"

"Sure, I guess"

"YAY"

_It's like they've never heard of food before…_

"Teach me too Ayono-chan!! Me too!"

"Maybe later, I need to go to the bathroom, where is it?"

"Just out the door you cant miss it"

"Thanks"

On my way to the door, I suddenly tripped over. Again.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my side and looked at the peculiar thing the I tripped on.

I picked up the object and raised it up "Awwww how cute!"

"Did something happen?" Tamaki came over to me.

"Nothing I'm fine, I just tripped over this cute little doll" Still sitting, I showed him the yellow cat doll.

Tamaki turned pale as a ghost as he stared at the cat.

"Are you ok Tamaki-kun?" I waved the cat in his face. He fainted and Kaoru and Hikaru left their stations to help Tamaki up.

"Lord! What happened?" The twins said.

"All I did was show him this doll and he fainted"

"Ahh! Don't touch that" Hikaru slapped the doll out of my hands

"Ow!! Hey, What the heck was that for?"

"That doll is cursed Ayono, if you touched Beelzenef, Nekozawa might curse you!"

"Who?" Suddenly, the front door slammed opened. It wasn't the same color as before, it now turn black and inside the door, a man in a cloak came out with a worried look on his face.

"Have you guys seen Beelzenef around? I lost him…"

"Run away Ayono"whispered the twins holding a frozen Tamaki

"Is this Beelzenef?" I put the cat on my hands and moved my fingers to make it point at itself.

"Its too late" said Kaoru.

"Yes! Thank you! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Sure!" Ayono handed it back to him.

"Thank you so much. How can I repay you?"

Kaoru whispered, "Ask him not to curse you"

Hikaru snickered, "Make him take his hood off"

I ignored them, "Can I have Beelzenef? He's so adorable!" The twins jaws dropped to the floor.

Nekozawa shook his head, "Terribly sorry miss, but I can give you this doll if you join the black magic club" he showed me a black cat doll with a star on its forehead.

The twins eyes widened like saucers, "Noooooooooooooo!"

"Okay!" I smiled happily and huggled the doll. Everyone was speechless.

I showed it off, "Isn't it cute? I'll name you Nagare-shii!" Everyone just stared speechless.

--

**Host Club Closed**

"Thank you Ayono-chan!"

"You're welcome!"

"I'll make some onigiri for Tamaki-kun for tomorrow, but don't tell him okay?"

"Sure! Our secret" I told one of the many girls I taught to make onigiri.

"See you next semester Ayono-chan!"

"Bye Ayono-chan!"

"Bye guys!" I closed the door behind them, holding Nagare-shii in my arms.

"So Ayono-san, times up, who do you want?" Kyouya said bluntly.

"Hmmm…" Everyone stared at me.

"None of you guys"

"What? At least you liked me the most right?" Said Tamaki-kun conceitedly, of course.

"You guys are pretty weird, I cant seem to get used to you guys, yet"

"Aww why didn't you pick me Ayo-chan!" Huni, who was on top of Mori shoulders.

"Please pick me princess!" Tamaki begged.

"How 'bout us!" The twins said pointing at each other.

"You guys should give her space…" Haruhi said trying to back them off.

"I don't want to!" I took a few steps back, not looking where I was going.

**CRAAASSHHHH**

"O-Oops?"

Haruhi sighed, "Here we go again…"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading :D did i mention im uber duber sorry? since its summer i have a months worth of free time on fanfic so please dont kill me -''

Oh and few stuff on Ayono and others:

See loves cosplay and dres up so thats why she wore the dress XD

She has low tolerance on crazy crazies

Shino is less crazy than Ryoko

Ryoko is what you call a fan girl and Shino is like one of those family figures to Ayono

And the mosat important one, cheese stinks :D

A/N: And now some random questions to wrap up this chapter...:D

BabieLuvly: These are for those who ask how long they were sleeping in that position for...30 minutes? 45 minutes? The world may never know...YAYY their position is like a tootsie pop. Ok I said enough...anyways I will be asking questions that you readers might be wondering...and our aiza-chan here will answer them!

BabieLuvly101: What did they do for an hour...locked inside the 3rd music room?

A/N: Well...you'll just have to find out in the next chapter XP

BabieLuvly101: awwwwww...NEXT QUESTION! Why did Kyouya really want to lock them in there? I mean seriously...he didn't have to lock them in there. What's he planning, huh?

A/N: Well that's up to the shadow king, now isn't it!

BabieLuvly101: I love these answers...aren't they the greatest! NEXT QUESTION! When are you going to update next time...

A/N: That's a good question, BabieLuvly101...just like how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie roll inside of a tootsie pop...the world may never know! Maybe if you come over to my house again...uh duh...

BabieLuvly101: ...OH YEEEAAAAHHH I'm a co-writer to this...DOOH!

A/N: Okay Homer Simpson...NEXT QUESTION!

BabieLuvly101: Oh yeah...I know I know...What...is...MY NAME! Not my username you darn hypocrites...

A/N: How are they hypocrites...they're the ones who read this stuff!

BabieLuvly101: Oh I guess I ran out of questions than...hey hey hey you, yeaahhhh you the one with the dumb look on your face...if you leave a review than there's a slight chance this will be updated sooner.

A/N: Don't be mean to the readers...they'll review if they like it! Ahhh See you next chapter! it's the final do enjoy!

BabieLuvly101: THAT'S ALL FOLKS!11111111111111one1111111111


End file.
